Destined to love you
by Suziieanna
Summary: Gabriella and Troy love each other. But Mr. Bolton doesnt. So what will he do to stop them from going any further with their happiness? Trailer up
1. Chapter 1

**Destined To Love You**

**Trailer**

**They knew each other ever since they were little**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy playing tag with each other_

**They love each other**

_Troy: I love you_

_Gabriella: I love you too_

_Troy pulls her into a kiss_

**But what if one of them is forced to break up with the other?**

_Troy: Gabi, we can't be together_

_Gabriella: Why not Troy? Don't we love each other?_

_Troy: I do. I truly do. But I need to go my own path. I'm sorry._

**Does the parent of one planning the whole break-up?**

_Shows Mr. Bolton talking over the phone with an evil smirk_

**Will they talk to each other?**

_Troy: Hi Gabi…_

_Gabriella: DON' T CALL ME GABI. ONLY PEOPLE I LOVE CALLS ME THAT. She sobbed_

**Or will one of them finds the truth?**

_Shows Troy talking to his father_

_Mr. Bolton: Troy…you are going to get married with Sharpay Evans_

_Troy: WHAT!!! Dad I don't love her why am I being arranged to marry her?_

_Mr. Bolton: Because you were arranged ever since you were in middle school_

_Shows Troy running to his room_

**What will he do at the wedding?**

_Shows Troy at the alter_

_Wedding person: Will you Sharpay Camille Evans take Troy Alexander Bolton as your husband?_

_Sharpay: I do_

_Wedding Person: Will you Troy Alexander Bolton take Sharpay Camille Evans as your wife?_

_Shows Troy looking out at the audience and looks at a crying Gabrilla_

_Troy: I do…_

_Wedding person: Than I pronounce you…_

_Troy: NOT_

_Everyone gasp_

_What do u think people? _

_Review please_

_Susan_


	2. Flashback

**Destined to love you **

**Chapter 1: Flashbacks**

**Troy's POV:**

I laid on his bed thinking about all the times he had with Gabriella. All the wonderful times.

_Flashback:_

"_Gabwiella!!!" I was only 4 so I didn't really say her name properly._

"_Trooooyyyy." We were both whining about not going to the zoo. But it didn't matter to me because _

_anyway as possibly I get to spend time with Gabriella._

"_Do you want to play tag with me Troy?" Gabriella said._

"_Tag is for little kids Gabi" Troy exclaimed._

"_But you are a kid Troy. Please Troy" _

"_Fine but your it" They two ran around screaming and it got the parents nerves because of the yelling. But one parent hated Gabriella. It wasn't her mother or her father or Mrs. Bolton. It was my father Jack Bolton. He always thought Gabriella was going to take my head out of basketball. Its always about basketball with him. _

"_Hi Troy" I turned around and it was non other than Sharpay. I didn't really like Sharpay because she was mean and didn't like Gabriella and she is such a drama queen but my father adores her._

"_Hi Sharpay…" I didn't really want to talk to her but she was coming closer to me and I didn't know what to do. _

"_Can I play?" Sharpay's face was pouting a bit…I think she likes me. _

"_Actually Gabi and I are about to stop…" _

"_Sure Sharpay you can play" Being the nice person Gabi is she would let anyone top play and that is why she is mostly loved by everyone she meets. _

"_Yay but I actually want to play with just Troy." Sharpay said in a very mean tone._

"_Oh sure I'll just go over to the trees and read." We played and I looked over to Gabriella just sitting there not fussing over anything. That's why I like her. No make that love her. _

_While Sharpay was playing with me. I saw the looks on my fathers face. It was a face that he would do if he likes something. He smiled and went outside._

"_Hello Sharpay" His face has a smile on it.._

"_Hi Mr. Bolton"_

"_Dad, Sharpay, I think I'm going to go now"_

"_Where are you going Troy?'' As my dad stared at me with anger since I was not playing with Sharpay._

"_I'm going to go sit with Gabriella" And I ran and ran to her. Dad's face was filled with anger and hatred as he looked at me and Gabi…_

I snapped out of my memory because mom was yelling at me to go downstairs to eat dinner at the Montez's. Of course he HAD to come because my mom made him. As we were driving there I couldn't stop forgetting the memories we had when we were little. With each flashback, I smiled or chuckled. Some of them I frowned. A few got me angry. Then it hit me. All the flashbacks I had when I was little. All of them included my dad smiling when I was with Sharpay, angry when I was with Gabriella. Even though he hates her, can't he just get use to me being with her? He always says he wants me to be happy. But I thought it over, and he just wants him to be happy with someone else.

_**So what do u guys think???**_

_**Tell me your opinion and Review**_

_**Susan**_


	3. Why?

**Destined To Love you**

**Chapter 2: Why?**

**Troy's POV**

As we got to the Montez household, I can see my dad happy on the outside but mad and angry on the inside. I rang the doorbell and Gabriella opened the door to greet us.

"Hi Troy" She gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hello Mrs. Bolton, How are you Mr. Bolton?" I can tell she was trying her best to get dad's attention. "Um, please come in" When we went inside the house my dad was feeling awfully uncomfortable.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked

"Water would be fine sweetie" My mother loved Gabriella and was really sweet to her. Gabi nodded and disappeared to the kitchen.

**Gabriella's POV**

As I gathered the cups with water in it I sighed and went back out to the living room. As I placed the glassed down on the table Troy and his mother said thank you and from Mr. Bolton, well he didn't say anything but laugh because he had the phone in his hand. It was very quiet until Troy broke the silence.

"So Gabi, what are we having for dinner?" he said with a smile on his face.

"Well my mom said she couldn't make it so I made dinner. Were having lasagna with a peach cobbler." I was proud of myself. When I make food I usually burn it. Even in the microwave.

"Gabi? Making food? Well that's a shocker" He laughed so did Mrs. Bolton

"Haha very funny Troy"

**Jack Bolton's POV**

"Sorry to break the happiness and fun, but we just got invited over to the Evan's house to eat dinner. Isn' that great?" I was very happy that I arranged this dinner with them not too long ago.

"But dad, we were about to eat dinner here with Gabriella. She made the food and she got ready. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Troy was about to yell but he knows that if he yells at me I will never let him out of the house ever again.

"Sorry son, I guess it slip my mind" I have a small chuckle. My family finally said fine to go to the Evan's. I looked at Gabriella and she was sad.

**Troy's POV**

I couldn't believe that he would do that to me. He knows today was a very special night for us. Now we must go to the Evan's and eat with them. Why must he be so cruel? When we got to the mansion Sharpay practically ran into my arms.

"So Troy I'm glad you made it" "Yea me too" _Not_

For dinner we had lobster and everything you can think of that was fancy. I didn't talk at all and I hated sitting right next to Sharpay because 1. She was trying to hold my hand under the table and 2. She keeps talking about lame stuff.

"Troy, would you like to go to the dance with me on Friday?"

"I am sorry Sharpay but I was going with…"

"Nonsense Troy, of course he'll go with you Sharpay" Jack said and that made Sharpay squeal.

"Fabulous"

_Damn what am I going to tell Gabriella? "Hello Gabi I can't go to the dance with you because I'm taking Sharpay" Great she might even hate me. Hmm…I wonder what Gabriella is doing right now. I think I'm going to call her._

"Excuse me" and I left the dining room and went to call her.

**Gabi's POV**

Troy/_Gabi_

"_Hello"_

"Hi Gabi, I'm sorry I had to leave"

"_Its ok Troy, I'll just give you some of the food I made tomorrow at school"_

"That would be great…Gabi I need to tell you something"

"_Troy your not going to break up with are you?"_

"No I would never do that, Gabs I can't go to the dance with you because Sharpay asked me and my dad said I have to go with her now I must go with her." "You're not mad are you?"

"_I'm not mad. I'm probably gonna stay home at the dance then its fine…Troy I gotta go now bye"_

"Bye" _Great she's mad at me. Why does these things always happen to me? _

**What do you guys think?**

**Review**

**Susan**


	4. Nice date and so much more

**Destined To Love you**

**Chapter 3: Nice Date and so much more**

_Recap:_

"_I'm not mad. I'm probably gonna stay home at the dance then its fine…Troy I gotta go now bye"_

"Bye" _Great she's mad at me. Why does these things always happen to me? _

**No One's POV**

The next morning was like hell for Troy. Mostly because Sharpay told everyone that Troy Bolton was taking her out to the dance. That surprised everyone. There was gossip about him cheating on Gabriella or that he dumped her for Sharpay. None of that was true. He was walking to his lockers until his friends Chad, Zeke, Jason and Ryan came up to him.

"Dude why are you taking Sharpay the spoiled brat to the dance…sorry Ryan Gabriella is like a little sister to us and now she upset and crying" Shouted an angry Chad.

"Non-taken and yeah she won't say anything" The truth was Ryan didn't really like his sister and even though twins are suppose to be close, Ryan and Sharpay wasn't close at all. She was too bossy.

"Guys the truth is that I was forced to take Sharpay to the dance" Troy tried his best to tell them.

"No one forced you to say anything Troy" Jason said quietly. The other guys just replied him with a "yeah"

"Will you guys just listen to me?" Troy yelled. Now they were all surprised because Troy never yelled at all. They didn't say anything they just nodded.

"Okay it all started when my family was about to go to Gabi's house to eat dinner. When we got there, she was trying her best to impress my dad. She even tried to start conversation with him, but nothing worked. When Gabriella left to get our drinks, my dad immediately got on the phone with one of his friends. Gabi returned and gave the drinks and he was still on the phone. I broke the silence and I ask Gabi what was for dinner. She said her mother was gone and didn't want to cancel so she spent the whole day making dinner to make him happy. When she was finish talking we all laughed and he said he "forgot" to tell us that we were going to the Evan's for dinner. I could tell Gabriella was sad. So she said we can go. Once we got the the Evan's. Sharpay ask me if I wanted to go to the dance with her. I said I was going with Gabriella, but my dad just butt in and said I will go and he promised Sharpay that." He explained that a bit harder than everyone thought. "When I told Gabriella, she said it was fine but I knew she was hurt" A tear dripped down his cheek.

"Wow Troy, we never knew…that coach would actually do that. You know what? I'm going to go to him and quit the team" Zeke spoke up. The boys agreed with him.

**Troy's POV**

I can't believe they would do this for me and Gabi. Maybe they are the best friends someone can have. As I walked to my dads office the guys were already there, about to tell him.

"Coach, the guys and I thought we should quit the team." Jason stammered.

"Why? You guys are the best people I had in my team. Why would you do that?" Coach Bolton in disbelief.(sp?)

"Because there mad at what you did to me and Gabi" They all turned around. My dad was so angry of what we did he left his office and we all high fived each other. But now we don't have anything to do in our spare times. "Hey guys I gotta talk to Gabriella" and I ran to find her.

**Gabriella's POV**

I have been crying for what seems like forever, until a familiar shadow was right behind me. I turned around and saw right there Troy Bolton.

"What do u want Troy?"

"Gabi…I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you with a dinner?"

"Fine Troy I'll go out with you" We both smiled, held hands and went to class.

"OMG Taylor, I have nothing to wear." I knew I was panicking but it was an important date for me.

"Gabriella, you have time it doesn't start till around 6:30" Taylor tried to calm me down.

"I guess your right" I sighed.

(Let's just skip to the date)

**Troy's POV**

I was a nervous wreck, I didn't know what to say. What if I said something stupid and she ends up hating me. I rang the doorbell and she opened the door. She was wearing a strapless black dress with a pink bow. (dress in profile) Along with a black heels (also in profile)

"Uh you looks really beautiful this evening Gabriella" I tried my best but I was stuttering a lot.

"Thanks Troy" As we walked to the car, I opened the door for her as she got in. The car ride was the most quiet as it has ever been. Once we got to the restaurant, all Gabriella was open her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Probably because it was outside in a garden of flowers.

"Gabi, so what do you think about this place?"

"Omg Troy, I love it this is the best thing anyone had done for me." She was getting all teary. After that it was complete silence all over again until I said something.

"Look, it wasn't my fault about the dance thing. I really wanted to take you but my dad got in the way and I didn't know what to do. Its okay that you hate me and never want to see me ever again" I whispered but she heard it anyway.

"Troy, I'm not mad at you. I knew your father never liked me at all even when we were younger I tried my best but it didn't work. I don't hate you at all Troy. Actually I really" she stopped talking because I lifted one finger and put it on her lips.

"I love you Gabi"

"I love you too Troy" we both leaned in a kiss which seems like forever.

"Gabi, I got one question to ask you" she nodded "You are my life I loved you since we were little. And I want to spend my whole life with you so, Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me" I got on one knee.

**Gabi's POV**

I can't believe he's asking me to marry him. What should I say? Of course I should say yes, but I cant no words are coming out. I bursted out of tears and managed to say something.

"Of course I'll marry you Troy." He slipped the ring on my finger and we hugged and kissed. Tonight was the best night of my life.

**Well.. to me this was a sad chapter I don't know why.**

**What do u think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me. **

**I have some ideas for the next chapter but I want you people to help give me ideas please?**

**Review please.**

**Susan**♥


	5. Surprise and Arguments

**Destined to Love you**

**Chapter 4: Surprise and Arguments **

**Troy's POV**

_Recap:_

"_Of course I'll marry you Troy." He slipped the ring on my finger and we hugged and kissed. Tonight was the best night of my life._

­­­­­­­

Next Morning (Forgot to tell you its Saturday the date was on a Friday):

I came into the kitchen with a huge smile on the face. My little sister, Melissa, said it was kind of creepy because I was overly happy as she puts it.

"Troy, why are you so happy?" mom asked me.

"Guess…actually I'll just tell you. Gabriella and I are engage." I said and my mom was just so happy about it.

"Oh my goodness Troy, I am so happy for you. You two are always a good couple." She said with a teary eye. She was crying of happiness. "So when are you going to tell your father?" her face expression changed once she said that. I just shrugged.

"You need to tell him sooner or later Troy."

"I know mom. I just don't want to tell him so soon." My mom sighed and shook her head.

"Trroooyy! Does that mean Gabriella will be my sister?" I nodded. Melissa just shouted at happiness. She ran to her room and started to call every one of her friends that Gabriella was going to be HER sister. She adored Gabi. Mel's friends were always jealous that she gets a brother who is dating the coolest girl they know.

**Gabriella's POV**

I can't believe that I'm going to marry Troy. Me freaky math girl engage to Troy the basketball captain of the team. It's hard to believe.

"Mom you won't believe it. Troy ask me to marry him" I squealed. She was making breakfast.

"I am so happy for you sweetie. You guys make a great couple" She said as she handed me the eggs she made.

"Thanks mum, actually can I invite the gang over so I can tell them the news?"

"Sure, I won't be home till 10 so behave" "Sure mom" at the very moment after the conversation I ran to my room called Troy telling him to meet at my house. He said sure. Then I called the gang, Chad, Zeke, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, and Ryan. The said they would meet me at the park first. Just as I was finish calling everyone, Troy came into the house. I gave a kiss on the cheek and we headed to the park. As I gathered them in my living room, Chad saw the engagement ring on my finger.

"OMG Gabriella is getting married!" This earned him a hard hit on the chest.

"Chad, Gabi is not going to get married…see…" She lifted my finger up and gasp.

"OMG Chad was right she is getting married" they were all shocked 1. Because Chad was right and 2. I was getting married.

"Who is it Gabs?" I just smiled and looked at Troy. The girls just squealed and the guys gave Troy "man hugs" They were all happy until Mr. Bolton bolted in (haha Bolton, bolted funny) and interrupted everything.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS TROY?" He screamed at all of us. I was scared as hell.

"TROY I JUST OVERHEARD THAT YOU ARE ENGAGE TO THIS…THIS PIECE OF TRASH" Once he said that, I burst into tears and ran to the park as fast as I can. Trying to get away from all of this. I ran and ran until I made it to the pond. I just stayed there crying for the whole day. Hoping that no one will find me.

**Troy's POV**

Once my dad said that about Gabriella, everyone gasp and she ran off. And that's when it aoll happened.

"DAD, WHY CAN'T YOU HAPPY? IT'S MY LIFE NOT YOURS!"

"MAYBE I DON'T WANT YOU TO MARRY HER! SHE'S A WASTE OF YOUR TIME. BECAUSE OF HER I LOST MY WHOLE BASKETBALL TEAM. SHE NEVER TRIES TO PLEASE ME"

"SHE TRIED HER BEST TO PLEASE YOU EVER SINCE WE WERE LITTLE. SHE NEVER COMPLAINED ABOUT ANYHTING YOU SAID. AT HER HOUSE SHE MADE THE DINNER. IT WAS ALL OF YOUR FAVOURITE BUT YOU DIDN'T CARE ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS HER OUT OF MY LIFE."

"YES I ADMIT IT. I WANT HER OUT. YOU KNOW WHY? I THINK ITS BEST FOR YOU TO BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE."

"WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH SOMEONE ELSE? SHE'S MY LIFE…she's my everything" I started to cry.

"I want her out of your life and that's that. She doesn't care about you Troy, she only likes you because you're popular. So what do you think?" His face was soften up but his heart wasn't.

"How can she like me because I'm popular? We knew each other ever since we were little toddlers." I was trying to hold back the tears but I couldn't.

"If you don't break up with her, say goodbye to everyone" at that moment his heart started to beat faster. I knew what he was talking about and I didn't want that to happen.

"Fiiinne" I stuttered just to say that. I love her so much but we can't be together if this is going to happen. The gang was watching the fight this whole time. But none of them wanted to say anything. Not even I word. They were too scared to say anything.

"That's my boy. I'll see you at dinner." And he left. Right out of the door.

**No one's POV**

He just left the house. But no one saw him. Him and his smirk across his face. Was he planning all of this?

Troy and the gang were just sitting there. The guys were trying to calm him down because he couldn't help himself but to cry.

"Troy, it's okay to cry. Everyone cries" He just nodded. "Ummm the girls and I will go find her and we wont tell her want will happen." Kelsi said as soft as she can. There was no word from him at all. It was just silence. The girls just left and tried there best to find her. All the found was some lost child. They had no idea where she is.

**Gabriella's POV**

I don't ever want to be found. I want to live here. At least I get to be with Troy. I think he can find me. It is our spot.

_Flashback:_

"_Troy were are you taking me? Asked 14 year old Gabi_

"_You'll see. Its going to be wonderful." _

"_Just hurry up Troy I gotta get back to my studies." I whined while he gave a small laugh._

"_Gabi we're almost there. Just a few more steps, and stop worrying about your studies. You are a very smart girl, don't worry about all of that" He made me blush hard. "We are here"_

"_Troy its beautiful" As I gazed out at the sunset. The trees were all lined up and the sun was cut a bit because of the trees. And the water was even better. It glisten through the sky. _

"_Yes you are" I just blushed._

"_Troy, what if we made this out secret spot"_

"_Sure Gabi" and at that second he leaned over and kissed me…_

_End of Flashback_

I just remembered that over and over again. I will never forget all the stuff he did for me.

**So? So? How is it? **

**Bad? Good?**

**Tell more your ideas.**

**Review **

**Susan**♥


	6. Im sorry

**Destined to Love you**

**Chapter 5: I'm sorry**

**Troy's POV**

I don't know what I'm going to say to Gabi. I love her and I want to spend my life with her, but if I do my dad is going to send me to military and I will never see anyone ever again. As I was planning the whole conversation, I was walking down to breakfast. I didn't talk at all. My dad's face had a huge grin on it.

"Troy, hunny, why are you so quiet?" my mom's voice had a little bit of concern in it.

"I'll tell you Monica, Troy is going to break up with what's her name." Dad said with a happy tone to it. "Her name is GABRIELLA" I shouted as loud as I can. Mom was in tears. And Melissa cried very loud.

"Troy, why are you breaking Gabi? I thought you like her" Melissa said between sobs. I started to cry as well.

"Yes Troy, why are you breaking up with her?" Wondered my mom.

"I…have no choice" I said as well but hiccup each word. Mel and mom had a 'why" looking face.

"Ask dad and he will tell you. I'm leaving." As I left he explained everything and mom even yelled at him. I decided to go to find Gabriella because being the stubborn girl she is she won't go home. I searched and searched. It was probably around 8 at night. Until I remembered that Gabriella was at the pond. Our pond. Nobody knows about it. So I ran there as fast as I can and who do I see? Gabriella lying there sleeping peacefully. I decided not to wake her so I lied there with her.

**Gabi's POV**

I was sleeping until I felt someone's arms around my waist. I woke up in shock since I didn't know who it was. I thought it was some raper or something but it wasn't it was my fiancé, Troy Bolton. I just let him sleep and I was awake. After a few hours, Troy stirred open and saw me staring at home. He rubbed his eye. And smiled at me. His smile was so cute. But his smile dropped into a frown.

"Umm…Gabi?"

"Mhmm"

"Gabi I'm sorry" He whispered but she heard it. "Why are you sorry Troy?" I was really wondering.

"Gabs, we can't be together" I could see a single tear roll down after another. I didn't know what to do I was shocked. All I did was cry as soft as possible.

"Why not Troy? Don't we love each other?" I was hiccupping pretty hard.

"I do. I truly do. But I need to go my own path. I'm sorry" and just like that, she cried and ran off again.

**Troy's POV**

I slowly walked home, sobbing very quietly. When I got home, I looked a t my dad and he had a smirk on while on the phone. I just walked in my room and lied on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Gabriella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Destined to Love you**

**Chapter 6:**

_Recap:_

_**Troy's POV**_

_I slowly walked home, sobbing very quietly. When I got home, I looked a t my dad and he had a smirk on while on the phone. I just walked in my room and lied on my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Gabriella._

**Troy's POV**

It has been about 2 weeks since I broke up with her. Ever since that day, I haven't been talking to her, or shes been avoiding me. Today is the day im going to say something to her. I saw her coming and I quickly walked over there. Her face was all red and puffy. She was probably crying.

"H-hi Gabi…" I was trying my best to get her attention. She was silence for about 2 min, until….

"DON'T CALL ME GABI! ONLY THE PEOPLE I LOVE CAN CALL ME THAT" At that moment she ran off to the girls washroom, leaving me sobbing because I had lost the love of my life.

**Gabi's POV**

I still don't get why he broke up with me. I know we both loved each other. This was all too confusing to think of right now. As I was walking, I saw Troy walking towards me I didn't know what to do. He came right up to me.

"H-hi Gabi…" he was trying his best to get my attention. I didn't want to look at him, but when I looked up I saw his greenish-blue eyes. I was melted away by his eyes. I snapped out of it.

"DON'T CALL ME GABI! ONLY THE PEOPLE I LOVE CAN CALL ME THAT" I yelled at him and ran off. I was crying again but I just didn't know what to do. Until Taylor and Chad and the rest of the gang came up to me.

"Gabs, are you alright?" I didn't say anything.

"Whats wrong" was all of their questions. I looked up at them and finally got out a word. "Troy" it wasn't very loud but they all heard it.

"Gabi, do you want me to hurt him for you?" Chad asked. The others just gave a him a questioning look. I just shook my head. "If you guys don't mind, I want to be alone right now." They nodded and walked away to lunch. But what they didn't see was Sharpay was on the other side listening and smiling.

"_What did I do to deserve this" _That kept on going in my head over and over again.

**Omg Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'll try to make the story better**

**Review Please**

**Susan**♥


	8. Important AN

important A/N

Im so sorry for not updating. I have my midterm and such and im really busy packing for my trip to Tusla, Oklahoma. I'll try to update but I don't know when. Im putting my storys on hold for awhile. But if someone would like to write a chapter or something than you can tell me. Thanks.

Once again sorry for not updating.

Susan


	9. Troy's unhappiness

**Destined to Love you**

Chapter 7

_Recap_

**Gabi's POV**

_ "Gabi, do you want me to hurt him for you?" Chad asked. The others just gave a him a questioning look. I just shook my head. "If you guys don't mind, I want to be alone right now." They nodded and walked away to lunch. But what they didn't see was Sharpay was on the other side listening and smiling._

_"__What did I do to deserve this" __That kept on going in my head over and over again._

**Gabi's POV**

I spent the whole day in my room hoping that it was all a dream. But of course it wasn't. I didn't know what I did wrong. I was trying to make Troy happy, but I guess it made I didn't do well enough.

_Today's__ the day_

_The worst day of my life_

_You sulk until it hurts me_

_I don't know why_

_The cost of misery_

_Is set at an all time high_

_I keep it hidden_

_Close to the surface insider_

My phone kept ringing and I decided I would answer it since I haven't answer the other 100 calls I got.

"Hello?"

"Hello Gabriella"

"Um...Sharpay? Why are you calling me and how did you get my number?"

"Well, Gabriella if you really want to know, Troy was at my house. Of course he was busy but anyway he left it at my house. I just wanted to hear if you're okay"

"If you really want to know, I'm not okay you know why? Well, my boyfriend that I love with all my heart dumps me and I don't know why. Also my life is the worst and now you're calling me to tell me what you did with Troy?" I was getting angry just talking to her. I was always nice to her even when we were little. But she hated me because she liked Troy and he asked me out instead of her. I never asked for him to ask me to be his girlfriend but she thought I did.

"Too bad Montez. I knew that Troy would never actually cared for someone like you anyway, Tootles" Then she hung up just like that. Maybe she called just to make me feel unwanted. I kept on thinking of what Sharpay had said. I couldn't take the idea of what she said out of my head. I decided to clear my head so I walked to the park to relax until I heard arguing. I didn't know who it was but all I knew was that it wasn't helping me relax at all. I sat there trying to ignore what I was hearing.

**NO ONE'S**** POV**

Chad and the guys were playing basketball when all of a sudden Troy came. He didn't want him to be near him because of what he did to Gabi. She was a sister to him and he had hurt her. He came straight towards them and the guys all looked at him like they would kill him in a second.

"Hey guys! Mind if I join?" Troy said happily like nothing was wrong.

"No you cannot play and yes we do mind" Jason told him coldly.

"Well, why not? I mean…" Troy was stopped by Chad.

"You want to know why Bolton?" Troy nodded. "Well let's see. You made Gabriella feel like crap and not even telling her your reason of the breakup" Chad yelled at Troy.

"Guys it's not like I wanted to break-up with her! I didn't have a choice. I was literally forced into it"

"Yea Troy you didn't want to "break up" with her. But we all knew you wanted to. We all know that you rather have the ice queen who hates us. Gabriella was the nicest to everyone. She made people feel important unlike Sharpay and yes I know I'm saying bad things to Sharpay but she deserves it." This time Ryan was screaming at him.

"What are you guys talking about? Why would I rather pick Sharpay over Gabriella? I don't even like Sharpay!"

"Right. Hate Sharpay yet you end up making out with her?"

"I have never made out with her…oh no I gotta go" Troy ran back to his house.

"That's right Troy walk away from us"

**TROY'S POV**

I ran home as fast as I can. I knew Sharpay would probably be at my house because her father and my father are having a "meeting". When I opened the door Sharpay practically ran into my arms as if I wanted to hug her. Both fathers came in smiling at us.

"Troy I guess you heard the amazing news" Sharpay said very happily.

"Uh…what news?" I said nervously.

"We're going to get married Troy! And it's going to be the best wedding ever" She said loudly enough that the whole world might know.

"WHAT!?! I don't want to be married to—to this slut!" I yelled at them. Just then Sharpay burst into sobs.

"Troy Alexander Bolton! You will not call your wife that" Spat my father. Mr. Evans was trying to get Sharpay to stop crying.

"I don't love her dad. I love Gabriella! And Sharpay ruined my life. She made my friends turn against me. I have kissed her once when I gave her a chance and went out with her and now there's a fucking video going around that I was kissing this woman" Tears were rolling down my eyes but very slowly.

"Troy don't use that tone of language with me! Sharpay is the sweetest girl I have ever seen. She has never done anything bad" He was defending her but I knew it was all lies about her being nice.

"Her nice? Yea when pigs fly! So what do you think of Gabriella then huh? That she's to mean to you? She tries to be on your good side but no. You never give her a chance"

"I hate her because of what she's done to you. She made you skip basketball for some singing."

"Dad it's always about basketball with you. 24/7 all the time. And I chose to skip basketball for singing."

"I don't care! Basketball is important and you will get a scholarship, go to a good collage! And you remember what I did when you didn't listen to me right?" He was threatening me of what had happened before. I nodded. "Good, now you're going to marry Sharpay right?" I nodded once more.

"When did this happen?" they were all confused of what I meant. "When did I get arranged to marry her?"

"When you were in middle school" Mr. Evans said proudly.

"And the wedding is going to be in two months" Sharpay chirped in.

"Okay" I said quietly.

"Oh and Troy, you need to propose to her right now "Grinned, my father in law to be. I sighed and to on one knee.

"Sharpay Camille Evans will you marry me?"

"Of course I will marry you Troyie" She was happy, Dad was happy, Mr. Evans was happy, but I wasn't happy. And probably others won't be happy either.

_So?__ I know I haven't updated in a while because I kind of forgot about it till now._

_Is it a bad chapter? Good? Disappointing?_

_Reviews please_

_Susan_


	10. Beat

**Destined to Love you**

**Chapter 8**

_Recap:_

_"When did this happen?" they were all confused of what I meant. "When did I get arranged to marry her?"_

_"When you were in middle school" Mr. Evans said proudly._

_"And the wedding is going to be in two months" __Sharpay__ chirped in._

_"Okay" I said quietly._

_"Oh and Troy, you need to propose to her right now "Grinned, my father in law to be. I sighed and to on one knee._

_"__Sharpay__ Camille Evans will you marry me?"_

_"Of course I will marry you __Troyie__" She was happy, Dad was happy, Mr. Evans was happy, but I wasn't happy. And probably others won't be happy either._

**Troy's POV**

It has been about a week since I "propose" to Sharpay and my friends seem to grow my hatred towards me each and everyday. Even other people from school are all mad at me. They keeo in saying and asking me questions like, "Why did you pick the Ice Queen over Gabriella" and "I thought you were nice but you're a jerk like any other guy." There is are also a whole bunch of rumors. Mean ones too. Everyone told me that my buddies started them. I didn't believe them until all my deep dark secrets were revealed to everyone. I was so angry at them. I knew I ruined the friendship but they just made stuff worst. I ran outside to the basketball court. And right where I knew they will be is Chad, Jason, and Zeke playing hoops.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at them.

"Our problem is you Troy" Jason stated.

"How is it my problem? You started spreading rumors and lies about me and also telling everyone my secrets that you all took an oath to that whatever secrets we tell each other will never come revealed"

"You deserved it since 1. You broke our little sister's heart and 2. You started telling lies and our secrets out about us." Chad yelled.

"What, I never told anyone lies and your secrets" I was getting confuse each second.

"You don't remember huh Troy? Well me and the guys here will help you remember" They all slowly started to walk towards me. I knew what they were planning to do, so I tried to run but someone tackled me down. Soon they all started beating me up. I was helpless since it was 3 against 1. I kept on thinking in my head that maybe I deserve this and I would probable die if they keep hitting me but all of a sudden I didn't feel anyone hitting me. I didn't know who had stop it since my eyes were all swollen.

**Gabriella's POV**

I was taking a walk outside the school when I noticed a whole bunch of people crowded around the basketball court area. So I walk over to see whats happening. I squeezed through the people and couldn't believe what I am seeing. My friends were beating the living daylight out of Troy. I was trying to get the idea out of my head about Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke. They were all best friends and now they hate each other all because of me. I couldn't take it anymore so I quickly ran in front of Troy to protect him from getting hurt even more.

"Gabi, move out of the way" Chad said. I shook my head. "Please Gabriella, we don't want you to get hurt anymore"

"So what Chad? So your plan on making him suffer and hope that I would be okay with that? Your hurting him like he hurt me when he broke my heart. What Troy did was hurtful but what you guys are doing isn't any better" My eyes were teary and so was the people watching.

"We are so sorry Gabriella. We just didn't like seeing you get upset" Zeke said quietly. Chad and Jason nodded.

"Its okay guys. Just promise me that you will never hurt someone again" They all nodded. I wanted to make them a bit happy so I added, "Unless I tell you to than its perfectly fine" Everybody gave a small chuckle and began to leave and find something entertaining to do or watch. The guys walked over to me and gave me a hug before leaving to go find the girls. Once they all left it was just me and Troy. His eyes was swollen and he had cuts and many bruises. I knelt down and began to cry. I started telling him how much I love him and how hard its been seeing him with Sharpay and why did he break up with me. I didn't realize that he was hearing everything I told him.

**Troy's POV**

I couldn't believe what she's saying. I knew I had hurt her but not this much. She told me so many things like she wanted to kill herself because she felt like nobody loved her and how everynight she would cry herself to sleep. It makes me think that its all my fault because I had to listen to my father. I wish, I just wish I had a time machine and go back in time to fix this. Fix this and would have never listen to my father in the first place.

_I read this over and I felt like crying…_

_So what __do__ u think?_

_I got the fight idea from vona1212 just wanted to say thanks for the idea._

_Review.__ Thanks_

_Susan_


	11. Coma

**Destined to Love you**

_Chapter 9_

_Recap_

_Once they all left it was just me and Troy. His __eyes was__ swollen and he had cuts and many bruises. I knelt down and began to cry. I started telling him how much I love him and how hard __its__ been seeing him with __Sharpay__ and why did he break up with me. I didn't realize that he was hearing everything I told him._

_**Troy's POV**_

_I couldn't believe what she's saying. I knew I had hurt her but not this much. She told me so many things like she wanted to kill herself because she felt like nobody loved her and how __everynight__ she would cry herself to sleep. It makes me think that __its__ all my fault because I had to listen to my father. I wish, I just wish I had a time machine and go back in time to fix this. Fix this and would have never listen to my father in the first place_

**Gabriella's POV**

A few minutes after I called the ambulance to come and help Troy. It came 5 minutes later.

"Excuse me ma'am, what happened here?" Asked a paramedic.

"He got into a fight" I said softly.

"Well then, it must've been a heck of a fight" He chuckled and put Troy on a stretcher and put him in the amubulence. "Will you be riding with him?" I nodded. "Climb aboard then" I jumped into the vehical. We arrived at the hospital in no time at all. Troy was wheeled in the x-ray room. I took out my phone and called Troy's mother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Bolton. Its me Gabriella"

"Oh Hi Gabriella. May I ask you why your calling me in the middle of the day?"

"Um, Troy got into a accident at school"

"Oh my… is he okay?" Her voice a hint of worriedness to it.

"Acutally that's why im calling. Troy's in the hospital and I don't know whats wrong" I lied.

"I'm on my way" she hung up the phone.

2 hours had past and I just sat there waiting with Troy's mother.

"Troy Bolton?" a doctor finally came out. We both stood up and came up to him.

"Yes. I'm his mother."

"Well, would you like the good news first or the bad?"

"I don't know…Gabriella sweetie what would you like first?" I looked up at her.

"Good" I whispered quietly. The doctor nodded

"Well, it seems like he got a broken arm and leg and a few ribs are broken" Mrs. Bolton let out a sigh.

"Well whats the bad news than?"

"Unfortunately, he is in a coma and we don't know when he will wake up" The doctor said sadly. "I'm sorry" he walked out of the room to his other patients.

"Mrs. Bolton, I am so sorry I wasn't there earlier to stop the fight its just that…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying by her loud crying. I patted her on the back and left the hospital as quickly as possible. As I was running I didn't relized I bumped to someone. I wiped away my tear.

"Um…I'm sorry" I said without looking up.

"Uh, yea you better be sorry" I recognized the voice and it was one person who I never wanted to see ever again…

_I know __its__kinda__ short but I swear it'll be so much longer_

_I didn't think this was a very good chapter_

_Who do you think should be the person?_

_1: __Sharpay__ Evans_

_2: Jack Bolton_

_Or_

_3: Gabi' childhood nightmare?_

_Vote please it'll help a lot_

_Susan_


	12. Wedding

**Destined to Love you**

_Chapter 10_

_Recap:_

_Well __whats__ the bad news __than__?"_

_"Unfortunately, he is in a coma and we don't know when he will wake up" The doctor said sadly. "I'm sorry" he walked out of the room to his other patients._

_"Mrs. Bolton, I am so sorry I wasn't there earlier to stop the fight __its__ just that…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying by her loud crying. I patted her on the back and left the hospital as quickly as possible. As I was running I didn't __relized__ I bumped to someone. I wiped away my tear._

_"Um…I'm sorry" I said without looking up._

_"Uh, yea you better be sorry" I recognized the voice and it was one person who I never wanted to see ever again…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Gabriella's POV**

"C-coach Bolton" I whispered quietly.

"I heard the news about Troy. You did this to him. You are always a problem" He yelled.

"I-it w-wasn't m-my f-fault" I stuttered.

"Oh please it's always your fault. Like making Troy miss practice. And I'm gonna do something to you" He snarled. I started taking small steps backwards. I was afraid what he would do. I turned around and started running as quickly as possible. But he was catching up to me fast. I ran into an old building to hide. He ran straight ahead. I let out a big sigh and sat down to catch my breath. _My life has been the worst_. I took a look outside to check if he was still there. He was gone. I decided that I wasn't gonna go home yet. So I stayed over night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up by the sound of people screaming and yelling. I took out my phone to see what time it was and what day it was. 9:30 FEBUARY 14. _Oh my gosh, __its__valentines__ day…and the wedding of Troy and __Sharpay__. But Troy might now even wake up yet so everything would be fine._ My phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?"

"Oh my god Gabriella Anne Montez. Where on earth have you been?" My mother voice was all worried like.

"I'm sorry mom. I forgot to call you that I was staying over at Taylor's" I spoke calmly.

"Oh its fine Gabi. Oh and remember don't forget to come to the wedding today"

"But I thought Troy was in a coma" I was confused

"Oh didn't you hear? He woke up last night. Now get home and put on your dress!"

"Yes mommy" And I hung up the phone. I started crying as I walked home. How can my mom be so happy that Troy was getting married to Sharpay? I took out my keys and let myself in. I looked at the dress I got and it was hideous. _I'm guessing __Sharpay__ picked __It__ out because whatever she wants she gets._ I put it on and decided to fix it up a bit. I took it off and started adding accessories to making it look decent.

"Oh Gabriella your home. That's a nice dress is it?" She said happily. "Yea awesome" we got out of the house and drove to the church. In the church everything well, pinkified (word?) And I mean EVERYTHING right down to the floor. I noticed that she placed people where to sit according to the signs. I looked for my name from the front to the back. But my name wasn't there. I then figured it out that it was by the washroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Troy's POV**

A few hours later the wedding started. I didn't want to get married to Sharpay. I didn't love her like I love Gabi.

"Mr. Bolton are you ready?" asked the wedding planner. I nodded. I walked up to the alter waiting for my…"bride to be" saying that makes my whole body shiver. The wedding music started playing and here comes Miss. I love pink. I gave her a smile and looked out to the audience to see if Gabriella was here. I didn't see her when I heard crying I looked where the bathrooms are and say her. I gave her an I-am-so-sorry look. When Sharpay finally made it up to the alter, Gabi started crying even harder.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate these t2 people in holy matrimony" "Do you Sharpay Camille Evans take Troy Alexander Bolton?"

"I do" she gave a smirk in Gabi's direction.

"And do you Troy Alexander Bolton take Sharpay Camille Evans as your wife?" I hesitated for a bit. I looked out back at the audience and saw my best friends crying especially Gabriella.

"I do…"

"Then I pronounce you…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying before.

"NOT" Everyone gasps especially Sharpay. I ran down and took Gabriella's hand and we both ran out of the church.

_Happy __Valentines__ Day 3_

_Haven't updated in awhile_

_Hope you like this chapter_

_Review please_

_Susan_


	13. Please read

OMG sorry I haven't really updated its just so busy for me in the summer time because of work and such

Hey guys, I'm probably gonna take a break with writing because I'm really close of failing science. So I probably wont update any of my stories in a long time. I'll occationally update once and read everyone's awesome stories. Anyways wish me luck with science.

Susanna


	14. Disneyland

**Destined to Love you**

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a long long time. I've been slacking off on my stories and sometimes I don't really feel like writing. So, there might be a couple chapters left. And I'll think of something after that. Enjoy (:**

_Chapter 11_

"_And do you Troy Alexander Bolton take Sharpay Camille Evans as your wife?" I hesitated for a bit. I looked out back at the audience and saw my best friends crying especially Gabriella._

"_I do…"_

"_Then I pronounce you…" I didn't get to finish what I was saying before._

"_NOT" Everyone gasps especially Sharpay. I ran down and took Gabriella's hand and we both ran out of the church_

**Sharpay's POV**

"How can he do this to me?" I was sobbing uncontrolbly. "I mean we both love each other. That's why we were getting married."

"It's going to be alright Sharpay…He was just confused" Jack reassured her and she nodded. After a long time of crying I stood up and went to my father.

"Daddy, I want that Montez girl dead" Everyone gasp at what I said except for Mr. Bolton.

"Sharpay, you cant kill Gabi!" Taylor shrieked.

"And why not?" I told her.

"Because she didn't do anything." "Oh okay then. Daddy, call off the death squad…" Everybody looked at me in shock. The truth was, I was still planning on getting that girl dead. Just without anyone knowing.

"Wow Shar…you got a good thing in you all this time.." Ryan said.

"Well, you know me" and I flashed them a smile. When everyone was about to go home, me and Jack Bolton had a small conversation…

**Troy's POV**

Oh my god…I cant believe I did that. It's been 4 hours since the wedding and we're in a hotel getting some rest before we decide our next destination.



"Gabi, are you awake?" I said softly. "Mhmm"

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this" she rolled over so she was facing me.

"Troy, you got nothing to be sorry about. This is kinda nice. I'm going places I wanted to go but never could. And I'm going to the places with you." I leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"I love you so much Gabriella Montez" "I love you too Troy Bolton" and we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**NEXT MORNING…**

We both woke up bright and early to figure out our destination.

"Let's go to Disneyland…" I gave her a confusing look. "What?" She gave me her innocent look.

"Why Disneyland?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"I never been to Disneyland before"

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"I just moved a lot and I guess we didn't have time to go at all." I nodded and began to drive to Disneyland. "Are we really going Troy?" I gave her a slight nod and she gave me a huge smile like a 5 year old when they get ice-cream. "Thanks Troy" "No problem at all"

It took us 3 days to drive to Disneyland. Once we got there, Gabriella pulled me to all the rides there is.

"Oh my gosh Troy, thank you so much for taking me" She said happily.

"Gabi, I'll take you anywhere you want to go" I leaned down to kiss her. I broke the kiss a few seconds later and I heard her gasp. "What's wrong Gabi?" I asked her. She pointed in a direction. I looked over and saw Sharpay Evans with a lot of people standing there watching us.

**Yea I know its short but its been a while since I updated. I probably update more these days since I don't have school and I get bored doing nothing.  
It's not a great chapter but it'll get better and longer  
R&R  
xoxo  
Suzianna**


End file.
